


Both Worlds

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: What if we are from two different countries, from two different cultures, from two different ways of life? What if we are from two different worlds? Are we of both, or neither? ONESHOT, super short, very contemplative. Mentions mass murder. Don't really know what genre it is...Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Both Worlds

Title: **Both Worlds**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/General  
Published: 05-28-13, Updated: 05-28-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 742

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: So, I was thinking about permanent residence and dual citizenship and stuff like that, and I was wondering, how would that affect Hetalia nations? And this is the result.

Two different scenarios, two drastically different ways to interpret immigration. Set in the future, at the start of World War III. Random characters chosen.

Warning: Mass killings of innocent people

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Obviously.

* * *

**Both Worlds**

_What if we are of two different countries, of two different cultures, of two different ways of life?_

_What if we are of two worlds? Are we of both, or neither?  
_

* * *

They said that the first World War was the 'war to end all wars'. Obviously, that was not true.

They said that the second World War was the deadliest conflict in history. That might be true, but history is not yet complete.

They said that the third World War would result in near complete annihilation of Earth. That is yet to be determined.

What they all agree is true is that the start of World War III was certainly the worst the world had ever seen.

The war broke out quietly, really, just a minor scuffle between two or three nations over some inconsequential piece of land. But somehow, it escalated, nations turning on each other because of old grudges and minor details, dragging their allies, and their allies' allies, into the fray.

On the global scale, it really wasn't too different from the start of the first World War. But each nation knew, that deep inside of them, the blood of their people stained the ground red.

* * *

This time around, China and Russia stood on opposite sides of the conflict. Eyes narrowed, weapons primed and ready, they faced each other across their long border.

Russia's glowing purple aura, usually so intimidating, had finally found it's match in the burning hatred in China's amber-gold eyes.

"Ivan aru. You should not have come."

"Nyet, I shouldn't have, my sunflower." Somehow, the northern nation made the endearment sound menacing. "However, I wanted to warn you to be prepared."

China stared at him for a moment, his expression full of loathing, and decided not to ask what he should be prepared for. "Do not come back aru."

With that, he turned and walked away, never looking back to his former ally.

..-..

He soon found out, as pain tore through his body. His people, all the people who had roots in China but were now living in Russia, were being systematically killed. Gritting his teeth, he ordered the same to be done to the Russians who lived within his own country.

He did not know that Russia, too, felt this pain, the pain of these Chinese-Russians dying. And when China's orders were carried out, their pain, their _shared_ pain, doubled.

These people were of both their countries. They were not merely Russia's people, or China's people. They were not merely Russian, or merely Chinese. They were both.

They were of both worlds.

* * *

This time around, Japan and America were still on opposite sides of the conflict. They met on the ocean of peace, eyes narrowed, weapons in reach.

"Why did you do it, Kiku? Why are you making us go through this again?"

"Forgive me, Alfred-san." The traditional honorific was somehow made to sound mocking. "But I am here to warn you."

America snorted. "I don't need your warnings. Don't let me see you again."

He turned around and sped back to his own land, not sparing a backward glance for his former friend.

..-..

When he heard about the killings of the his people in Japan, America was furious. He immediately sent out an order for the same to be done to Japan's people in his country.

They had hoped to harm each other by doing so. But neither suffered.

These people who were killed had left Japan to settle in America, or left America to live in Japan. But they were not truly Japanese anymore, nor truly American. They were neither.

They were of neither world.

* * *

_What if we were of one world, then another? To which do we belong?_

_Are we of our mother country? Are we of our homeland?_

_Are we of both worlds?_

_Are we of neither?_

* * *

Author's Note: Erm... yeah. Really short, lots of questions. Just something to think about.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
